Favorite Uncles
by RuneLily
Summary: Frisk has made tons of wonderful new friends in the Underground, some of them practically even family! In this series of oneshots focused around Frisk and her many new "uncles" though, they'll get into all sorts of adventures, be it serious or totally silly.
1. Chapter 1

Frisk wandered into Grillby's, looking around for Sans. They had found a really pretty flower and wanted to show him, but the second Frisk saw Grillby, they rushed over to him instead. Climbing up onto the stool, they held out the flower to Grillby.

"Look!" They said, bouncing up and down. Grillby put the glass he was was cleaning away and leaned over the counter to look at the flower, even taking it in his hand when Frisk insisted he have it. Despite him being literally made of fire, the flower didn't burn as he looked more closely at it, and to be honest no one knew why.

"I love it. Thanks, Frisk." Grillby said, voice deep but clear. His flames grew slightly brighter in joy, and he reached over to ruffle Frisk's hair. The door burst open just then though, and all eyes were on the ever fabulous Mettaton standing in the doorway.

"Oh Frisk darling! Your favorite uncle Mettaton's here!" Mettaton shouted, walking over towards Frisk. Grillby's flames flickered in annoyance, but he simply went back to cleaning the rest of the cup. "Oh my darling, what ever are you doing in such a... Er, cozy, restaurant?" Frisk didn't really notice the question though, instead just jumping off the stool and hugging Mettaton's leg. Grillby's flames flickered a little at Mettaton's comment, but he kept his voice calm as always.

"Do you need anything Mettaton?"

"Oh, hello Grillby. No, I'm just here to pick up Frisk to be the special taste tesing guest on yours truly's fabulous cooking show!" Mettaton struck a rather overdramatic pose, but finished it off by tightly hugging Frisk, who of course did their best to hug as much of Mettaton as possible back.

"The food here would be better," Grillby commented evenly, not taking his eyes off the cup. Mettaton froze, pursing his lips and all but full on glaring at Grillby.

"I doubt it. Besides, I'm sure Frisk would rather spend time with their favorite uncle Mettaton, isn't that right dear?" Mettaton asked. Frisk was clearly confused, but before Grillby could say anything else Mettaton was eagerly dragging a baffled but excited Frisk away.

* * *

The next day, Grillby woke up especially early and made his way over to Sans' and Papyrus' house, which was also where Frisk lived. There weren't many people out that early, but when he knocked on the door he hardly had to wait any time at all before the door swung open.

At the door was Frisk, still looking sleepy but instantly perking up when they saw Grillby. He could smell something... Not very appetizing, coming from inside, but managed to overlook it to stay cheerful.

"Frisk, I was wondering if you wanted to join me for my lunch break today...?" He asked quietly. He didn't consider himself to be the best with children, but he had been honest and straightforward, right? So surely there wouldn't be a problem. Unless Mettaton actually was Frisk's favorite uncle. Grillby winced at the thought, but Frisk just nodded happily.

"M'kay!" Frisk rushed back into the house, and Grillby could hear them talking to Sans and Papyrus. Frisk hadn't closed the door, so before he left he gave a small wave to Sans and Papyrus before gently shutting the door and walking back to work.

Everything was relatively quiet in the morning, but the later it got the more customers came in, and not too long before his lunch break there was a huge rush of customers. He continued working briskly though, determined to not have to delay his lunch break. It wasn't an especially odd thing for him to do, but he most definitely couldn't expect Frisk to wait for him.

It was tiring, but by the time noon rolled around all the customers were taken care of and eating at their tables. Sighing and turning around, Grillby jumped a little when he saw Frisk sitting at the counter, tracing lines on it with their finger.

"F-Frisk?! How long have you been waiting there?! I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to make you wait, I, umm... I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Grillby was totally caught up in apologizing, rambling far more than he usually would, but who could blame him? He honestly thought Frisk might be annoyed at him for making them wait, although he'd never ever do anything to upset them on purpose.

Frisk only took a moment though before shaking their head and smiling at Grillby. He was a little uncertain at first, but eventually gave in, sighing in relief and quickly leaving to grab the lunch he had made for himself and Frisk not too long ago.

Just as he walked into the back though, he heard the front doors slam open, and an unfourtunately familiar voice shot out through the whole building. Quickly grabbing the lunches and walking back out, Grillby managed to slide a seat over on the opposite side of the counter as Frisk before Mettaton could get to them. Of course, it didn't really change much, but it made Grillby feel more like he was already doing something with Frisk so Mettaton might just leave.

Of course, that didn't actually happen. Grillby couldn't tell if he did it on purpose or just really didn't see him, but either way Mettaton walked up and gave Frisk a hug without so much as a wave in Grillby's direction.

"Frisk darling, your favorite uncle Mettaton's here to take you out to luuunnnch!" Grillby winced at the robot's overly loud tone, but mostly at his use of "favorite uncle". Surely Frisk hadn't actually told him that? I mean, Grillby didn't think especially highly of himself, but in his opinion Mettaton was loud, kind of rude, and entirely overdramatic. But that was just his opinion. He supposed Mettaton did have some redeeming qualities as well, but that was probably why he felt so threatened by him.

"...She's having lunch with me. It's quieter and more relaxed that way." Grillby didn't even mean to let the second part slip out, but Mettaton was clearly offended.

"And what do you mean by that?" He asked loudly, glaring a Grillby. Grillby himself was prepared to give a very uncharacteristicly rude reply, but remembering Frisk was in the room, he didn't let his agitation show in his response. Or at least not much.

"Look, all I'm saying is that you seem to just assume you're Frisk's favorite. I for one have never heard them say that, have you?" Based on Mettaton's flustered response, Grillby was guessing not.

"Well...! How about we ask Frisk then?!" Mettaton was even louder than before, and by then all eyes were on the growing argument. Both men instantly looked towards Frisk, who seemed incredibly confused.

"So darling, which uncle do you like best?" At least Mettaton had lowered his voice some, making sure that his annoyance at Grillby didn't carry over to Frisk. Grillby didn't say anything, but was practically holding his breath all the same. He knew it was silly, but still, was he really less likable than someone as loud and dramatic as Mettaton? Wait wait, no, maybe Frisk liked that about him. Actually, he reminded himself, he shouldn't be judging people like that at all. And yet he still remained nervous.

Frisk pressed a finger to their lips, clearly deep in thought. Mettaton's confidence slipped for a second to reveal an equal amount of nervousness. The whole room went practically silent as everyone waited to see the outcome.

"Uncle Sans!"

"...What?" Both Grillby and Mettaton spoke at the same time, wearing matching shocked expressions. Frisk didn't really get the question though, and instead just continued smilng, looking from Grillby to Mettaton and back.

Mettaton was the first to recover though, laughing a little.

"Hahaha, oh my, I guess I should have seen that one coming, hm?" He ruffled Frisk's hair, although it was clear that the idea hadn't even occured to him once. Grillby slowly resumed moving, and decided to get warm drinks for both Frisk and Mettaton.

"Yeah... I mean, you do live with Sans. He's pretty cool then, huh?" Of course, Grillby already knew that Sans was more than pretty cool in the eyes of, well, basically any child ever, but he needed to say something at least.

"Although..." Frisk murmured before taking a sip of their drink. "There's a second," But with that Frisk ran off, giggling like crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk was lying on the floor in Napstablook's house, occasionally looking over at Napstablook and dramatically sighing. They weren't totally positive of the objective of the game, but Napstablook seemed to like it, and seeing him smile every now and then was reason enough for Frisk.

Eventually though, sleepiness crept in, so Frisk slowly sat up, meaning they'd have to go soon. They wouldn't have minded staying a bit longer, but Toriel was making butterscotch pie tonight and bringing it over to Sans' and Papyrus' house, and they definitely couldn't be late for that. Then an idea popped into Frisk's head.

"You should come over for butterscotch pie!" They suggested, getting up quickly and bouncing up and down. Napstablook was slightly slower to get up, although all he did was simply float into a "standing" position.

"Ah, it's all right... Besides, I wasn't invited anyway," He said, his sentences naturally coming out slow and calm.

"I'm inviting you silly!" Frisk said, but Napstablook looked away. He met eye contact briefly, but just ended up looking down again. It wasn't that he didn't want to come, but he didn't want to be a burden, and he was well aware he tended to put a damper on the overall mood.

After a little while, Frisk reluctantly took the hint. Nodding, Frisk was clearly upset, but didn't press Napstablook any further. Which was honestly the hardest part. Should he really not go? If he did, it would make Frisk happy, and it was probably the least he could do for them after they had continued to hang out with him and put up with his depressed mood all the time...

"I'll, um... Go, if you really think nobody will mind..." He finally said, smiling some. He had to admit, the prospect of joining several other people he didn't know very well for pie was both exciting and daunting at the same time. Frisk almost instantly turned on their heel though, smiling and laughing and rushing over to give Napstablook a quick hug before running outside, jumping around excitedly and waving Napstablook over. His smile grew a little wider, and he slowly floated after Frisk.

Only a couple minutes later though, a small black cat bolted past Frisk and Napstablook, with a yellow monster kid barely managing to keep up.

"Pepperrr, come back!" The kid shouted, constantly tripping and managing to steadily put more and mor distance between himself and the cat. Frisk didn't even consult with Napstablook before they were off, easily passing the monster kid. Keeping up with the cat proved to be much more difficult for them though, and soon enough the cat was up a tree, with no low branches for Frisk to climb on.

The monster kid caught up shortly afterwards, out of breath and tearing up.

"Mom and Dad j-just got her for me, a-and, when I opened the door to go outside, she managed to get out, and... Oh my god she's just a kitten man! She can't stay out in this cold for very long!" Napstablook finally made it to the tree as well, but by the time he got there the kid was already on the verge of full on crying. Frisk obviously wanted to help the cat, but had their hands full with comforting the other kid, so Napstablook decided to make himself useful.

Gradually floating up, Napstablook was soon right next to the little black kitten, and to his surprise, it didn't even shrink away from him. Animals weren't usually very fond of Napstablook, but he supposed the kitten was a little too preoccupied with being terrified of everything else to be picky about it's helper.

Floating so the top of his head was level with the branch, the kitten leaped onto his head without him even having to call it. Once the cat was safely clinging to his head, Napstablook floated down once more, but when he looked back to where Frisk was he saw several other new monster kids, the original yellow one hiding behind Frisk.

"Ugh, you're gonna defend 'em?" One of the new kids said, looking at Frisk with disgust. Napstablook slowly floated closer to Frisk.

"Psh, nah dude, she's probably just gonna hide behind boring ol' Napstablook. Isn't that right Frisk?" Another one said. Frisk became visibly more irritated at that, but didn't say anything, instead just standing defensively in front of the monster kid. Napstablook floated to Frisk's side, no emotion showing.

"How about you just get outta the way Frisk? Huh? Before we gotta hurt you too?" Said the third. Suddenly Napstablook wasn't next to Frisk anymore. He was directly behind the group of new kids. The kitten finally leaped off his head and ran over to the yellow monster kid, climbing up onto their head instead.

"Frisk, can you please bring your friend and the kitten to Sans' house? I'll be there in a few minutes." Napstablook said. Frisk nodded reluctantly, running off with the yellow monser kid.

"Tch, figures they'd run off." All three of the kids finally looked back at Napstablook, but the second they made eye contact they froze, fear flooding over them involuntarily.

"Now, I'm going to say this once, so pay close attention. You're all going to go home, lie down on the floor, and feel like the garbage you are, got it?" He said calmly. One of the kids momentarily broke out of their trance.

"L-like we'd let you tell us what to do! But what happens if we d-don't?"

"Well, if you don't leave now, you'll be in for a world of rather unpleasant emotions, and if you DARE threaten Frisk again, those emotions are going to skyrocket from unpleasant to UNBEARABLE. Got it?" Napstablook never rose his voice. Ever. And those kids knew it. All three of them were shaking by then, unable to break eye contact, but finally one of them managed to get up and run away, snapping the other two out of the spell long enough for them to do the same.

"...Thank you."

* * *

Later that evening, everyone was seated in Sans' and Payrus' kitchen, including the monster kid and his kitten. Frisk and the monster kid had apparently stayed nearby a little longer, and so all meal long they had been talking about nothing but how cool Napstablook was. Of course, a few things were blown out of proportion, but for once Napstablook didn't correct them.

Actually, he was feeling in a pretty good mood overall to be honest. Sure, he'd be back to his old self by tomorrow morning, but for the time being, Frisk was safe and happy, and that was enough to keep Napstablook smiling the rest of the day.

 **So, I got a surprsing amount of positive feedback on my first chapter? And someone even suggested I do more, so I thought, what if I made a short series of oneshots based around Frisk and her many new and lovable uncles? And of course, Napstablook being among my favorites, I couldn't help but have the next chapter about him x3 But anyway, I plan to do more of these things soon, with different uncles, so yay! And if you guys have any ideas, please let me know, because I'm a little lacking right now. Anyway, stay awesome cuties! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Frisk waved goodbye to Alphys, starting to sweat even thought they'd just stepped out of the lab less than a minute ago. They had been planning to be over at Alphys' lab for at least another hour or two, but Undyne and Alphys were getting steadily closer and closer to each other through the anime marathon, and the mood was easy enough to read, so Frisk had decided to excuse themselves early. Besides, Sans got a day off from work today, so they'd just watch a movie or something with him until Papyrus got home and they could all play a board game together.

The trip was pretty quiet, and not many other people were out, so Frisk decided to get a couple burgers from Grillby to share with Sans. Of course, Frisk didn't actually have any money, but it had long since been decided that anything Frisk bought could just be put on Sans' tab, not that Grillby would actually charge them either way. It wasn't long before Frisk reached home, but when they pushed open the door, they saw the whole place was a mess. Nothing was seriously damaged, but it was clear someone had been tossing stuff around.

Quickly dropping the bag of burgers on the table, Frisk immediately ran upstairs to Sans' room. The door was just a crack open, and although they were a little uncertain at first, after waiting a moment Frisk heard quiet sobs. Their eyes widened, but after that they didn't hesitate, bursting into the room and instantly seeing Sans, curled up on his bed with his face stuffed in his pillows. The door creaked when they pushed it open, and the second Sans heard it he groaned quietly before pulling the covers a little higher.

"Sorry kiddo, I'm a little tired right now. Could you co-" Sans was interrupted when Frisk flung themselves onto the bed, hugging Sans' arm tightly.

"What's wrong?" They asked, trying to sound brave. It was tough though to be honest. Out of all their friends, Sans was the one Frisk least expected to cry ever, so what could've possibly gotten him so down?

"N-nothing kid, I'm just... Tired, like I said. Nothing to worry about, 'kay?" But Frisk didn't budge. Sans tried shaking his arm weakly, but Frisk didn't even so loosen their grip.

"Why were you... Crying?" Frisk asked, Sans flinched.

"Oh... You heard that. I don't suppose you'll believe me if I denied it, huh?" Sans said, his voice sounding... Dead. There was some emotion in it, but, well, it was obviously forced. Frisk shook their head in response, still not moving. "W-well kid, sometimes... Sometimes people just get sad without a reason, y'know?" Sans didn't really expect Frisk to be able to relate, but to his surpise, they slowly let go, sitting down next to Sans normally.

"I know... Sometimes, I remember things I did... Things another me did, and when I do, I get really sad, a-and..." Sans was shocked to see Frisk silently crying, but they turned to him and smiled. "And because I know how that feels, I want to make sure none of my friends ever feel like that if I can help it. Because it feels so terrible... Like I should just die..." Sans was instantly hugging Frisk, glowing blue tears running down his face as well.

"I didn't realize... That you remembered that. But you know you're not like that now. Not in this timezone. Frisk, everyone loves you, and you haven't done anything wrong, okay? There's no reason to be sad, and we'd all be devastated if you were gone." Sans tried to comfort them, but Frisk shook their head.

"But... That'd be the same as trying to tell you not to be sad. Sometimes I just can't help it, and I'm pretty sure you know the feeling. So instead of that, how about we promise to give each other lots of hugs whenever we're feeling sad, okay?" Frisk had stopped crying, and their usual natural cheeriness was creeping back into their voice, masking the sadness Sans never realized they had.

"You got it, kiddo, and... Thanks. Anyway, how about we go eat those burgers now before they get too cold?"


	4. Chapter 4

Frisk was lying upside down on the couch, watching the TV even though only reruns were on. Papyrus sat next to them, equally bored. Frisk had hoped to have loads of fun with Papyrus on his day off, as he seemed to be working especially hard lately, but when it came to actually thinking of something to do both of them had been stuck for the last half hour.

Just as Papyrus changed the channel to a movie about a superhero though, Frisk got an idea. Tumbling off the couch, Frisk ran to their room without so much as an explanation. Papyrus stood up too, making his way over towards Frisk's room.

"Human! Why did you suddenly rush off?!" Papyrus shouted, but after a moment Frisk burst out of their room with a blanket tied around their neck like a cape, and a ruler in their hand like a sword.

"Let's be superheroes!"

And so not even ten minutes later Frisk and Papyrus were searching Snowdin for people to help, or "Grace with our courageous deeds" as Papyrus had said. They weren't exactly positive of what they were looking for, but they figured they'd know when heroic actions where necessary. Eventually the two of them passed near the river, but jut as they were about to give up on that area, they heard a scream.

"HELP MEE!" Frisk and Papyrus whipped their heads around in unison, just in time to see a flash of yellow surface in the water before sinking back down again. Running over, Papyrus made it there first, crouching down as quickly as possible and reaching into the water.

After a moment, his hand finally managed to grab the monster kid's shirt, and Papyrus pulled him up onto the ground. Frisk was over too by then, and instantly took off their sweater and put it around the freezing monster kid. Frisk quickly became cold as well in just their t-shirt, but didn't say anything about it.

"T-t-thank y-you," The monster kid stuttered, teeth chattering as Papyrus wrapped his own scarf around the kid's neck.

"It was nothing for the great Papyrus!" Papyrus shouted, suddenly perking up. Frisk nodded too, posing dramatically. But just then, an idea popped into their mind for a second time that day. Frisk helped pull the kid up, then tugged on Papyrus' hand until he bent down low enough for Frisk to whisper to him.

"We should invite them to be superheroes with us!" They whispered excitedly, to which Papyrus sprung up excitedly as well.

"I, the great Papyrus, invite you to become superheroes with us!" He said loudly. The monster kid seemed temporarily confused, but also excited nonetheless.

"S-superheroes?! Oh my gosh, I didn't know you guys were super heroes! Oh my god oh my god oh my god yes! I'll totally be super heroes with you guys thank you!" The cold was quickly forgotten in their enthusiasm, and soon all of them were off to good deeds.

After stopping back at the house so Frisk could get another sweater, they wandered down into town, looking for anyone who might need their assistance.

"Spider cider! Spider cider and spider doughnuts for sale! Best you'll ever find!" Muffet was shouting out, waving at passerby and glaring at them when they passed by. It didn't look like anyone was buying anything though, and that was where Frisk saw the opportunity for them to help. Running ahead, Frisk waved Papyrus and the monster kid after them, until finally they reached a shivering, clearly annoyed Muffet.

"Can we help?" Frisk said quietly, and the other two quickly nodded in agreement.

"You three want to help me? Well darlings, I suppose I won't turn down free help!" Muffet replied, patting Frisk's head before returning to calling out to the passing monsters. The others joined in, and with their added determination, they managed to get a few people to come and buy a couple things. It wasn't much, but based on Muffet's joy, it was much more than what she had been getting before they came.

At the end of the day, all of them were exhausted but happy. Muffet had made more sales than she would have before, and the others had fulfilled their superhero goals.

"Today, I, the great Papyrus have decided that I shall be extra kind and cook up some legendary spaghetti for you all!" Papyrus shouted, to which everyone quickly stood up. The monster kid said something about their parents needing them, and Muffet decided very suddenly that it was time she got back to somewhere warmer. Papyrus turned to Frisk expectantly, to which they laughed a little.

"I promised Toriel I'd have pie with her tonight, ah, sorry Papyrus!" They shouted before running towards the ruins, giggling and waving to a confused Papyrus.

 **So, wow, just wanna thank you guys for all the reviews and positive feedback! I guess you could say it fills me with determination ;) But anyway, this is inspired by a suggestion I got in the reviews, so I hope you guys enjoyed it! Also, just wanna run an idea by you guys. What if I changed the fanfic to include Frisk's new "aunts" as well? I mean, originally I didn't even plan for this to become any more than just one chapter, but since you guys seem to like this, what would you think of chapters about Tori and Undyne and Alphys and Muffet? But anyway, for the next chapter I'll probably do the Mettaton one a guest suggested, so look forward to that guys! Again, thanks a million for the positive feedback guys! ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

"Human! Breakfast is ready!" Papyrus called, searching around the house for Frisk. He was positive he had just seen them this morning, but it occured to him that he hadn't actually seen them since he'd begun making breakfast. Just then though he heard a groan coming from the couch as the blankets moved slightly.

Usually Sans was the only one who lazed about on the couch, so when Papyrus saw Frisk's head barely poking out from under the blanket he was more than a little surprised.

"Human? Why are you asleep?! It's breakfast time! I ma-" He was cut off by Frisk mumbling something or other under their breath before turning away, causing Papyrus to stumble back, shocked. Frisk never ignored him like that! Why, for them to ignore their idol like that, surely something must be seriously wrong.

Rushing to the kitchen, Papyrus grabbed Sans' shoulders and shook him awake.

"What's up br-"

"Sans! This is no time for your nonchalance! Something is wrong with the human!" A groan came from the couch at Papyrus' words, barely even sounding like real words. Sans was fully awake by then, already pushing his chair away from the table to go check on Frisk. Papyrus followed after Sans, standing behind him when they reached the couch.

"C'mon kiddo, I promise breakfast's not spaghetti today," Sans joked, earning an indignant huff from Papyrus but no response from Frisk. Sans was confused, but didn't think much of it. Sure, Frisk usually at least responded to his jokes, but maybe they were just... Tired, or something?

"Hey, you're worrying Pap kid, at least respond." He said, carefully tugging away the blanket.

"Oh my GOD Sans, they're leaking!" Papyrus shouted, pointing at their nose. It was true, but it wasn't the kind of leaking Sans had seen before. It was kind of greenish? What the heck was it though?

"Yeah, I, uh, noticed Pap. How ya feelin' kid?" Sans asked, his grin strained.

"...Head hurts... Really hot... Can't breathe..." Frisk mumbled, grasping around for the blanket. Papyrus shook Sans from behind him, but Sans was just as uncertain of what to do. Was it something he or Pap had done? Like, some weird human reaction?

"U-um, is there anything we can do?" Sans asked, hoping Frisk would know how to deal with it.

"I just wanna sleep for," Frisk was interrupted by a coughing fit before resuming their sentence. "For a bit. I think it's a cold...? I'm pretty sure chicken noodle soup helps colds." Frisk said, although neither of the brothers really knew what a cold was. However, chicken noodle soup was something Papyrus could help with.

"I, the great Papyrus, shall go buy soup from the store for the human! Sans, you keep an eye on the human while I'm gone!" Papyrus anounced loudly before rushing out the door. Frisk mumbled what sounded like a thank you before groggily sitting up, trying and failing to keep their eyes open.

"I'll probably be fine in a bit." Frisk murmured, easily able to pick up on Sans' worry despite it usually being almost invisible to others. And of course, them being Frisk, they couldn't possibly let their friend worry over them.

"Are you sure, kiddo? I mean, ya want me to get anything?" He offered, frustrated that he had no idea what was going on. When he let Frisk stay with him and Pap, he had also been agreeing to take care of them, and if anything happened to Frisk because he wasn't able to take care of them properly... Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll be fine... Just wake me up when the soup's ready, 'kay?" But Frisk was already lying down again, leaving Sans to reluctantly go and open the door.

"C'mon Pap, I don't know if Frisk's feeling worse or not and-"

"What's wrong with the punk?" Wait, that wasn't Papyrus. Sans' suddenly snapped to attention and realized that at the door was Undyne and Alphys, not his brother.

"Oh, just, um..." Normally Sans would've been able to lie without a moment's hesitation, but this was Frisk he was talking about. After all, if Alphys had any idea how to cure them, regardless of whether or not the others would balme him, it was his responsibility to make sure Frisk was okay, right?

"Frisk's sick or something," Sans finally admitted in a low voice. "I... I don't really know what to do or how they got it, so I need your help doc." Alphys nodded, and before Undyne could even say anything she was in the house and over next to the couch where Frisk was lying down.

"H-hey Frisk, h-how're you feeling?" Alphys said, gently shaking Frisk's shoulder. Frisk just groaned quietly though before snuggling deeper into the blankets.

"Hey! Punk! At least respond! You're gonna worry Sans to death over here!" Undyne shouted, but Frisk didn't respond, and instead just continued to attempt a nap.

"They've been like that all morning," Sans said, running a hand over his head. "Said they had a "cold" or something? Do you know how bad it is?" Sans asked, unusually worried. He couldn't help it though. Frisk had practically grown to become a second younger sibling to him in the time he'd known them. But to Sans' confusion, Alphys began to giggle.

"They said i-it was a cold? Well then, I don't t-think I'm really needed here." Alphys said, trying and failing to hide her giggling.

"What? What do you mean? What's funny?" Sans asked, still too nervous to even make a pun.

"W-well, a cold is a pretty common disease among humans, as well as some monsters, but it's n-not really serious. I guess you've just never really exerienced one before s-since you're a skeleton, but there's n-nothing to worry about. Frisk will b-be better in a couple days, just make sure they get plenty of rest." Alphys explained.

Naturally, Sans was a little embarrassed by his mistake, but he could hide that easily enough. More importantly, all his worry had melted away.

"Yeah, come to think of it that does make a skele-ton of sense, thanks."

 **Sorry for the super long wait guys! We had relatives over for the marjority of the month, and I had to babysit 3 of my cousins the whole time, which left very little room for me to do much of anything let alone update my fanfiction. However, I'm here now, and ready to get back into updating a little more regularly! I know this isn't one of my best chapters, but I really wanted to give you guys something after such a long wait, so I hope you like it!**  
 **And in other news, all the wonderful ideas you guys have suggested to me are all written down and ready to be started! I'll likely just be doing them in order of which ones I happen to feel most inspired for at the time, but rest assured that if you're idea is on the list, and I will be getting to it eventually. Anyway, hope you guys have a lovely day, and look forward to future updates! ^-^**


End file.
